


Picture It 2

by Mabari



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabari/pseuds/Mabari
Summary: 2nd series of oneshots of our favorite catboy and his warrior. And this time things get crazy. 5.3 spoilers throughout the different oneshots.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	1. Don't touch what's mine!

**Picture It:** Everyone is back on the source. And the warrior takes G'raha on an adventuring date to the lominsian mall. They come across a store and the warrior quickly ask if G'raha stands there outside, since what they are getting is a surprise. And G'raha agrees. After a few moments after the warrior goes inside, a random stranger appears and tries to seduce G'raha, and touching him. G'raha tries to stay steadfast against the stranger hoping that the warrior would be done soon. And what seems like forever the warrior comes leaping out of the store, tackling the stranger to the ground, and repeatedly punching the guy, yelling that G'raha is theirs, and theirs alone. And the only thing that stops the warrior from killing the stranger, is G'raha telling them that he is okay. 


	2. Gawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when the warrior decides on another date adventure.

**Picture It:** The warrior nervously tries to ask G'raha several times over the course of several bells, to go on another date adventure with them. But this one requires that they enter the fashion show at the gold saucer. And each time failed Y'shtola just pushes them out the door of the rising stones and tells them to go have fun at the gold saucer. And whispers something's about lovestruck fools as she goes back inside and locks the door behind her. So with little luck the warrior takes G'raha to the gold saucer and tells him that they are going to enter a competition. But the type of competition is to remain a secret. Once there at the saucer does the warrior sign up for the fashion show. And embarrassingly does the warrior start putting the clothing needed for that week, and once its their turn do they walk out on stage. And G'raha who is standing front center stage, sees this and openly gawks at his lovely warrior. For whom afterwords he's going to take home and have some with.


	3. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior is a little too protective.

**Picture it:** Eorzea. All the scions are back in their bodies. And one G'raha Tia is back on the source. To everyone in the scions it comes to as no surprise that the warrior is so possessive and protective of one G'raha Tia. That Thancred had the honor of finding out just how much so, when ever anyone would get near the two. The warrior would start hissing and battle stance anything they thought was a threat, thinking they would take G'raha away from them again. And of course G'raha being the only one to get the warrior to compromise on how protective they are being. For the warrior had a big condition that no matter what G'raha was to sleep at the warriors side in their own home and on any and all adventures they take.


	4. The Great Boyfriend War of 1549

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was the warrior truly oblivious or did they mean to start it?

**Picture It:** Back on the Source with everyone's souls returned and G'raha Tia with them. The warrior decides to throw a grand party, so grand that the alliance leaders have been invited, with one of them being Aymeric, Hein, and others that the warrior has dated in the past. And as the time comes for the party does both G'raha Tia and the warrior get ready. But unknown to the warrior was that G'raha was already feeling jealousy that his loved ones exes were there. And the same with the others. As the night goes on and everyone trying to be civil near the oblivious warrior. Then unbeknownst to everyone does the Great Boyfriend War of 1549 begin. And was the the first punch heard around the shard and to this day no one knows who started it, and how long the war is going to last.


End file.
